


On We Go

by ChillinglikeaVillian1997_COEY



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Grant Ward Redemption, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillinglikeaVillian1997_COEY/pseuds/ChillinglikeaVillian1997_COEY
Summary: Daisy and Ward are given clairvoyance into one another heads during the Hive tragedy. During this time they learn the others reasons for being and have clear honest understanding of one another. This brings all those old feelings rushing back.





	On We Go

**Author's Note:**

> I just really felt like these two were endgame and then they weren't, so this was what the show should have done. My heart was broken, thanks a lot AOS.

Daisy had packed her bag quickly. She was used to living on the bare minimal, she had lived in a van for Christ's sake. She however wasn't used to the running away quite yet. When she had been released form Hives drug-like mind hold on her she was stuck with one all-consuming thought. Grant was still alive.  
She had thought it was impossible. Coulson had killed him, but as it turned out Hives pyscho rituals had brought Grant back from the brink of death and now with Hive expelled from his host Grant was free to leave. Free to run. Free to disappear. But those weeks with hers and Hives connection had opened her mind to Grants and vice versa. All that she had held against him, all that she had assumed, all that she had condemned him for was suddenly explained. Her empathy and understanding she had always had for her S.O. came flooding back all at once. So, when he asked her to leave with him, how could she say no?  
Grant had always had strange hold over her. He made her feel safe, but independent. Loved and respected. Heard. She had felt heard around him. But when she found out he was a double agent she had had all that trust and love ripped from her. Then he had gone off the deep end, turning on her and the team, hurting Fitz Simmons. But after seeing into his mind she saw the brainwashing he had gone through. The abuse. The constant manipulation he had been exposed to. And then most of all she saw the conflict. The brokenness and confused state of his mind after meeting the team… and it was only amplified after meeting her.  
They had reminded him of his humanity. The team would have brought him back had they had more time, but when his master cam a calling, like the trained dog he was, Grant sat and stayed. Daisy felt only pain when she watched his memories unfold. He had betrayed them not out of necessity, but out of slavery. He had truly had no choice.  
"Daisy." Coulson walked into Daisy's room without warning. "Where you going? Got a trip I wasn't made aware of?"  
"Relax Coulson I'm not going to Tahiti." Daisy crammed the last bit of her belongings into the small duffle bag on her bed.  
"Ouch. Still too soon." Coulson smirked slightly.  
Daisy turned to him. She would miss him. She would miss shield, but until she had everything sorted with grant she knew she would be of no use to anyone here.  
"I'll be back soon." She whispered as she looked down at the floor.  
"No you won't." Coulson always seemed to know everything. "But that's okay. Just promise me you'll let me know when you end up somewhere safe."  
Daisy noted that he didn't want to know where she and Grant ended up, otherwise he would be required to inform S.H.E.I.L.D.  
"Of course." Tears began to well up in Daisy's big brown eyes. She jumped at Coulson holding him in the tightest hug her bruised arms could manage.  
"I'm gonna' miss you while you're gone, Daisy." Her tears began to wet his shoulder. It took all her strength to push past him towards the hall and out the door.  
She would be back, eventually. She knew it.  
Grant met her on the corner away from the base. He was now clean shaven and had a pair of sunglasses on.  
"You're not exactly blending in." Daisy smiled at him.  
"I wasn't trying to." He pulled her into a kiss. His lips were warm and soft on hers. He was gentle with her as if her was afraid he would break her, but his arms held her tight as though he was trying to get all the pieces of her broken confused self to mush back together.  
Daisy kissed him back eagerly. She knew she would never get enough of him. Once you have been in the other bran the way these two had there was no chance of either of them ever being close enough again.  
Grant released her. And looked down into her big eyes. He loved her eyes. She knew because nearly every memory he had of her began and ended with him searching her eyes, taking her in body and soul.  
"So where to? I was thinking Mexico?"  
"Hmmm I was thinking Southern Italy?"  
"Wherever you want I'm there." Grant pulled her close around the waist as they made their way to a new adventure, one without the weight of S.H.E.I.L.D., Hydra, or the fate of the world resting on their shoulders.


End file.
